chronicles_galactisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperialis Maxis
Opening The Imperialis Maxis, formerly ruled by the now dead God of Mankind who has been dead for about 300-400 Years now, is now in a state of Oligarchic Control by his Children. Split up into different ruling government parties all controlling their respective Governmental Jobs. The Reapers of which, hold the most power of an Individual Human Life. Factions within the Imperialis Maxis * Cult of the Vaterrecht - The overall Imperialis Maxis is controlled by a group of religious leaders, claiming to have spoken to their Emperor telepathically, giving unto them his will. These leaders have taken it upon themselves to bear the mark as the enforcers of The Faith, sending their squads of assassins and ministers to ensure that none stray from the Light. ** Members of the Cardinal Majoris are chosen by Cardinal Minoris members to lead the Cult of the Vaterrecht. * The Militant Cult - Each planet receives the right to develop and maintain its own Army, but upon the call of the Vaterrecht they're required to enter into a Militant Cult. They are, however, entitled to maintain their cultural systems from their planet. Generals are assigned up to 3 Individual Militant Cults, to be used at their disposal but must be put to use against the Imperialis Maxis's enemies. * The Reapers '- The Reapers are in charge of cutting down on Planetary Populations. The Reapers do not answer to anyone, however they must follow "Gesetz des Vatter-Reiches". The Reapers internal organization system relies on each other to balance it out, as no other Governmental Organization can be trusted to understand the burden and need for what they do. * 'The Huntsmen - The Huntsmen, or better known by their proper name The Jaegen, are a group of "Super Soldiers" who work side by side with the Militant Cult. While not officially under any specific form of Government, they do follow the "Gesetz des Vatter-Reiches" and will help out if needed and when required. * The Watchers '- The Watchers are a Sub-Government of the Vaterrecht, whom deal in matters qualified as "Heresy" when the laws of the "Gesetz des Vatters-Reiches" is broken. High Ranking Watchers are in charge of making sure Governors and entire Solar Systems do as they're told, Worship God, and provide Militant Cults * 'Xeno-Kooperationsfront '''- The Kooperationsfront is in charge of all communication with Xeno Races, and has absolute authority over anything Xeno. Agents are often dispatched to all sectors of the Solar Systems, through all Government sects to provide an authority on Xenos. They do take edicts from the Vaterrecht on how to deal with Xenos as a whole, and separate Xeno races. '''Technology Technology within the Imperialis has been greatly hindered by the absence of God, this does not mean it has fully stopped its advances. While no specific Sect of Government is given the burden of making and researching Technology for the entire Imperialis, it is instead up to each Sect to develop their own Technology and do their own Research as they need. For example, since The Militant Cult has the biggest Army and Navy, it is generally accepted that if you wish for a Ship or a Fleet you must go to them.